


Pirates of the Caribbean Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean Imagines [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Pirates of the Caribbean characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	Pirates of the Caribbean Imagines Collection [SFW]

Gif source:  [Norrington](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/177048298952/padfootwantsatummyrub-now-i-dont-chase-boys)

> _Imagine your wedding with James Norrington._

———  _Request for[@sovereignoblivious](https://tmblr.co/mVq8lc7IzAdigHbtv-gob9w) _———

“I do.”

You breathed a sigh of relief, beaming up at James as he gives you his own soft smile. The way he was looking at you was as if you were the only person in the world, his gaze swirling with love and anticipation for you to speak those same words that had sounded so easy coming from his lips.

Looking towards the officiant, you realize he’s nearing the end of your half of the nuptials, “For as long as you both shall live?”

Your surprised your voice doesn’t shake when you speak, but the emotion weighing your words was clear, “I do.”

 

 


End file.
